Moxibustion is one of the three core inventions of Chinese medicine (Chinese herbal medicine, acupuncture, moxibustion). The original moxibustion method burns on the acupoints by burning Ai, which is used to treat diseases and prevent diseases, and has a simple method and remarkable curative effect. However, due to the “smog” in the process of burning, the treatment needs to be carried out in a relatively closed treatment institution or living room, so it is difficult to be widely accepted, especially in developed countries. In recent decades, there have been many electronic moxibustion treatment devices that use electronic temperature-controlled heating technology instead of burning Al fever. Although the troubles of smog have been avoided, there are still problems:
1. The essence of traditional moxibustion is a natural treatment for injecting “appropriate heat energy” into acupuncture points in the human body under suitable temperature conditions. So far, there have been non-uniform variables such as the number of column Ai, “strong” (cone moxa), “Make a few minutes of moxibustion”, “Make a few minutes of bird pecking moxibustion”, “Make a few minutes of moxibustion moxa swirling”, but due to the uncontrollable factors such as the thickness of the moxa, the ratio of the moxa, the distance between the burning and the acupoints, there is no uniform standard.
2. When using meridian thermal therapy in different human bodies, different acupoints, different diseases and different solar terms, the setting of temperature, time and heat directly affects the efficacy of meridian thermal therapy and the side effects. Therefore, the lack of professional standards will directly restrict the wide application of meridian thermal therapy.
3. Although the electronic temperature control heating technology has controllable temperature and time, there is no standardization measurement, display, storage and transmission mode for the input of meridian treatment heat, which has made it impossible to compile standardized moxibustion “acupoint prescription”.